


As the Horses Galloped

by Penbirdy



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penbirdy/pseuds/Penbirdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur loves the way Merlin touches him when Uther is away from the castle. He needs those confident touches to dominate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Horses Galloped

**Author's Note:**

> For the KMM Prompt:
> 
> Arthur/Merlin, handjob, fic (not bothered either way about age difference or where/who does it/how it takes place but would love it to be set in canon 'verse.)

When Uther had announced a trip to Roanoak, a small but thriving lordship four days ride from Camelot, Arthur had been thrilled. He respected his father a great deal, but when Uther was out of the castle, everything just felt a little lighter: less solemn and dreary. He was looking forward to a couple weeks of cheerful handmaids, laughing knights and a less hectic work pace. There were lots of things he had learned from his father about ruling a kingdom that he deemed irreplaceable… the constant ominous glower, however, was not one of them.

  
In truth, he really did not care about the handmaids and only marginally about the knights. Really, when Uther was out of the castle, _Merlin_ just seemed happier. Well, more so than his usually bubbly self. Most people wouldn’t be able to tell the difference, but Arthur knew Merlin well. When Uther was around, Merlin was always on edge. Not a temporary on edge, but a constant wariness of the king. It was in his shoulders, his eyes and the occasional tightness of his smile. Before this…. _thing_ happened between them, Arthur probably would not have noticed—would not have cared to notice; but for several months now Arthur had been very adept to recognizing how Merlin’s body reacted to things.

  
When Uther was in the castle, Merlin’s touches were sometimes tentative, as if Uther was going to break down his chamber doors at any moment. Sometimes they were too urgent; as if the stupid fool had convinced himself he would never get another chance to touch Arthur again. When Uther was away, though, Merlin was confident and calm with his touches. If it _was_ urgent, it was because they’d spent the day teasing each other beyond the edges of self-control. If they _were_ tentative, it was because sometimes this _thing_ got so heady it scared even them. So when Uther announced this trip, Arthur’s eyes were already dropping heavy and his cock was already stirring at the thought of Merlin’s confident hands on his body. So much that he had to stop himself from groaning in anticipation as the council listened to the rest of his father’s announcement.

  
Arthur was thinking about using Merlin’s neckerchief in a very inappropriate way when at the edges of his consciousness he heard his name. He snapped his head up to see his father looking at him with a raised eyebrow and half the council doing their own rendition.

  
“Er…”

  
“Arthur,” Uther said, “I said you are to have your manservant prepare a coach with whatever you will need on our journey and prepare to leave by sunrise. Are you paying attention?”

  
“Yes, father,” Arthur said automatically. After a moment however, his brain caught up with his mouth and he was finally able to process his father’s request.

  
“Wait a minute, you mean for both of us to ride to Roanoak?”

  
Arthur hadn’t travelled anywhere with his father since he was a boy. At the age of twelve his father had thought it better to always have a Pendragon in Camelot. The two of them riding together on long journey’s was ill advised seeing as there would be no heir if they both died and Camelot would be left in chaos. Arthur had agreed enthusiastically with this course of action. It was a logical and fail-safe strategy.

  
“Yes, Arthur, both of us,” the king said sounding exasperated. “That it why I ordered you to have your servant ready a coach. I shall ride out on horse, but you will be inside the coach. No one is to know you are on this visit with me while we are on the way. Make the coach comfortable, I want you inside it for the majority of this journey. We will make no stops at any towns or villages, so prepare accordingly for the road.”

  
“Yes, father.”

*

He had found Merlin in Gaius’ work room stirring some vile smelling thing “to the right consistency” as commanded by Gaius.

  
“So… both of you will be gone?” Merlin asked as the news sank in and the stirring had stopped in the process.

  
“Yes. It takes about four days to get to Roanoak and father means for us to stay five days. This means we’ll be gone just shy of two weeks.”

  
“Oh…” Merlin said in a low voice, tinged with disappointment.

  
“And you’re coming with me, you moron.”

  
“Oh!”

Merlin grinned at him; the corner of his eyes crinkling the way it always did when he was genuinely happy about something. Arthur felt tightness in his chest and inhaled a shuddered breath and willed himself to keep his hands off of his manservant seeing as Gaius was no more than three years away.

  
“Father wants me in a coach, so you’ll have to prepare one. I’ll be in it for the majority of the trip, so do try to make it comfortable.”

  
“Right. I’ll get on that right away.”

  
Arthur turned to leave before he realized he had forgotten to mention something to his foolish manservant. Something he knew, given the fact that Uther was going to be just outside on his horse, Merlin would not take kindly to.

  
“Oh, and Merlin? You’ll be in there with me as well, so no funny business.”

  
“Wha—!”

  
Arthur turned the corner into the corridor out of Gaius’ workroom before he could hear the rest of Merlin’s squawking. Merlin needed to get over this fear of his father. It wasn’t as if Uther would have Merlin killed for being Arthur’s… whatever. It wasn’t the first time that a knight, prince or anyone in the court for that matter had taken up with a servant. In fact, Arthur is pretty sure his father would just raise an exhausted eyebrow and tell him to keep it discreet.

So Arthur would make Merlin get over this anxious wariness he wraps himself in whenever his father was in close proximity (as if ready to catch him doing something he shouldn’t be doing), and make him realize that what they are doing is perfectly fine and acceptable in the court as long as everyone who knows about it pretends that they don’t know about it, and they keep it discreet. There. Nothing to it.

*

They were about half a day’s ride away from Camelot and Merlin would not stop fidgeting.

  
“Merlin, would you calm down!”

  
“You know, Geoffrey told me servants don’t usually travel in the coach with their masters. They usually sit up front or walk along the side depending on how fast it’s going.”

  
Geoffrey was his father’s manservant. Arthur would have to kill him.

  
“Yes,” Arthur said, sighing heavily knowing where Merlin was going with this. “Your point is?”

  
“Don’t you think Uther might find this a little suspicious?”

  
“No, Merlin, I don’t think so. My father cares less about where you sit than you realize. He probably hasn’t even noticed you’re on this trip. So calm down, will you?”

  
Merlin sighed and turned his head to look out the small window located on the side of the coach, and Arthur did the same. There really wasn't much to see; the windows were fogged up and outside was hazy with snow flurries and a light layer of snow whitewashed the scenery. The coach was reasonably warm due to some heating pans Merlin had placed under the seat. They stayed hot longer than usual, so Arthur felt he should thank Merlin for that. Maybe he had put extra coal in them or something, which was great thinking on Merlin’s part. A thank you was definitely called for.

  
“Merlin, come here,” Arthur said, patting the seat next to him.

  
“Why?”

  
“Don’t ask me why! You are my servant. Now, come. here!”

  
Merlin rolled his eyes and shuffled over to Arthur’s side of the coach. Arthur was of half a mind to kick him out of the coach for his insolence. But then Arthur might as well kick Merlin out of his life seeing as “insolent” was Merlin’s default setting.

  
Inhaling deeply, Arthur got his mind back on his intent. He would not let Merlin’s pissy mood ruin his brilliant plan.

  
Shifting comfortably, Arthur rested his hand on Merlin’s thigh… only to have it batted away.

  
“Merlin!”

  
“Arthur.”

  
“What is your problem?!”

  
Merlin shifted to look at Arthur, his face incredulous. “Wh-what is _my_ problem!?” Merlin said in a harsh whisper. “Are you serious? Arthur… your father is just outside!”

  
“Yes, _Mer_ lin. I am perfectly aware.”

  
“Then how can you think about, about… this!” Merlin said, waving his hand over his crotch.

  
Arthur was going to have to kill Merlin himself if Merlin didn’t calm down about this. Merlin was stubborn, of that Arthur had no doubt. If he was going to get Merlin to do various sexual acts over the next few days in this coach, he needed Merlin to let him actually touch him! Arthur knew once they started Merlin’s resolve would crack. The stupid git had probably talked himself into his state of temporary celibacy.

  
Arthur Pendragon was Crown Prince of Camelot. He did not have to beg anyone for anything or guilt-trip anyone into doing anything. So, Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot, was not about to do what Arthur, lover to a petulant servant, was about to.

  
“Oh, I see,” Arthur said, putting on the most somber tone his voice could manage.

  
Merlin turned to look at him, brows knitting together in question. Arthur forced a straight face. His original plan was to fondle Merlin into playfulness and have his way with him. Now, he was going to have to play at Merlin’s weakness. Merlin probably thought he hid it well, but Arthur knew Merlin would do anything for him. His weakness was Arthur himself. If Arthur played this right, he’d have Merlin exactly where he wanted him; thoughts of his father and his proximity to them cast aside in place of wanting to please Arthur in the calm and confident fashion Arthur loved.

  
“Listen, Merlin, if you don’t want to do this anymore… if you… if you don’t want me—”

  
“What?” Merlin said, his face disbelieving before finally morphing into a subtle shame when he saw the look on Arthur’s face.

  
“Arthur, I just… I just prefer to be careful when your father is around, ok? Of course I want you,” he said placing a hand on Arthur’s thigh. “I always want you.”

  
Arthur knew he could carry on with his game a little while longer if he chose to. Make Merlin squirm even more, threaten to end it. But that wasn’t the point of all this. The point of all this was to get Merlin to relax and enjoy what they had whether his father was around or not.

  
Turning slightly, Arthur looked up at Merlin through his eyelashes, seeing a blush rise to Merlin’s cheeks. Slowly he put his hand on Merlin’s, the one on his thigh, and leaned in, capturing Merlin’s lips with his own. The kiss was tentative at first, something Arthur did _not_ want. Moving his hand to Merlin’s shoulder, he pulled him in further, trying to wordlessly signal to Merlin that he could kiss Arthur the way he would when they were back in Arthur’s chambers; when Uther was away and he drank Arthur in until Arthur forgot how to talk.

  
“Merlin,” Arthur whispered against Merlin’s lips, “nothing is going to happen to you. I promise. I would never let any harm come to you. Not even from my father, you have to know that.”

  
Merlin pulled away and looked into Arthur’s eyes. Arthur knew how to read Merlin. He’d logged every facial expression into his mind since the boy stepped foot in Camelot. Right now however, the look Merlin was giving him looked out of place. It was sad, hopeful and resigned all at once. As if Arthur promised something he couldn’t deliver. Merlin _had_ to know that Arthur would never let any harm come to him. The look on Merlin’s face was practically insulting.

  
“Merlin?”

  
“Arthur,” Merlin said, a sad smile tugging at his lips. “I know you’d do everything you could to protect me.”

  
Arthur felt something go unsaid. Merlin wanted to say something more, but Arthur couldn’t figure it out. And Arthur was no mind reader. If Merlin wanted to tell him something, he could, and for the most part, he usually did.

  
“Then what-”

  
“Never mind,” Merlin said, cutting him off. “I’m just being an idiot. Come here.”

  
Merlin tugged Arthur over him to straddle his thighs. Merlin cupped his face and pulled him in for a heady kiss. Arthur breathed heavily through his nose while Merlin drank him in. Merlin’s hand wandered down from his face, across the span of his back and down to cup his ass. This is what Arthur loved: when Merlin would release all the restraints from his mind and he pleasured Arthur the way Arthur loved it. Arthur had had a few trysts here and there with chambermaids and a few knights before Merlin. But none of them had dared taking control like Merlin did. Arthur had a lot of responsibilities.   He always had to be in control, he was going to be in charge of an entire kingdom one day after all. So at night, when no one was looking, he gave it up.

  
He didn’t want to make the decisions in this. He wanted Merlin to pull him and push him, twist him and bend him and mold him with his capable hands. When Uther was around, Merlin lost this; this control Arthur loved… sometimes when Arthur needed it most. So with Uther just outside, Arthur wanted Merlin to give in, to take him in any way he wanted.

  
Arthur felt Merlin tug at the laces of his breeches. He moaned and sat up, breaking the kiss, to give Merlin better access. He watched as Merlin’s nimble fingers tugged his breeches down to his thighs and released his stiff cock. He sighed at the release and sat back down against Merlin’s thighs as Merlin kissed him again. Arthur sighed into the kissed; mewled, actually. The kiss was confident and sure. Possessive. Just the way Arthur loved it. Merlin broke the kiss to quickly lick his palm before wrapping his hand around Arthur’s cock. He gasped at the touch and squeezed his eyes shut. This was going to be fast. He could tell by the way Merlin jerked him with quick even strokes. He put his head against Merlin’s shoulder and panted as Merlin circled the head of his cock with his thumb. Arthur heard Merlin suck on a finger moments before feeling it circle his tight hole. He flexed it and felt the tip slip in while Merlin continued his ministration on his cock. Soon Arthur was biting into Merlin’s shoulder while Merlin worked two fingers in his ass and jerked his cock. He was rutting to and fro: moving back onto Merlin’s fingers, trying to get them deeper into his hole, and thrusting forward into Merlin’s tight fist. He felt his orgasm build in his abdomen, buzzed in his back before he threw his head back and brought his fist to his mouth and stifled a loud groan as he came.

  
When he came down from his orgasmic high, Arthur was still sprawled over Merlin. He was trying to catch his breath while Merlin stroked his back, a content smile playing at his lips. He was vaguely aware of the coach. It was moving at a steady pace, the horses galloping towards their next stop, their fellow travellers seemingly unaware of the state their prince was in.

  
Moaning contently, he moved off Merlin, tucked himself away and laced up his breeches. He looked over at Merlin, his hair a mess (Arthur’s doing no doubt) and also his shirt. (Clearly Arthur’s doing.)

  
“Mmmm we’re going to stop soon,” Arthur said, finishing what he was saying in a yawn.

  
Merlin looked over to him, his smile knowing. Usually back at home, Arthur would pass out after he came. When Merlin would work him over so good; spread him out and spend hours making Arthur sore in all the right places, Arthur would pass out before he even finished coming.

  
“I know.”

“Father might see that mess on your shirt.”

“I know.”

“You know?”

“Yes, Arthur, I know.”

Arthur smiled and rested his hand on Merlin's thigh, turning to look out the small window to his side.

  
“Good.”

 

 

 

_-fin._


End file.
